Nunca Te Olvidare
by angela potter1
Summary: Despues de un año draco malfoy se siente culpable de la muerte de( si lo digo pierdo XD) si quieren saber que pasa en mi fic leeanlo y espero que le gusten


Nunca Te Olvidare (Cap 1)  
  
Pueden pasar tres mil años.  
  
Puedes besar otros labios,  
  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
  
pero nunca te olvidaré.  
  
Ha pasado un Año desde que te fuiste desde que el maldito de Voldemort te mato por que por que me tubistes que dejar por que te metistes en el duelo el que debia de morir era yo por que por que te metistes por que lo recuerdo bien lo recuerdo todo.  
  
****************************FLASHBACK****************************  
  
V: Moriras igual que tu padre por traidor aunque tu padre me fui muy util pero era un bueno para nada igual que tu dijo friamente voldemort  
  
D: eres un maldito desgraciado voldemort  
  
G: draco!!!!!  
  
En ese momento draco miro hacia atras era su ginny llorando temiendo por su vida por la vida de su amado draco ella no queria que a el le pasara nada si era nesesario ella moriria por el.  
  
V: jajaja curioso tu noviecita vera como te mueres pero sera una muerta rapida pero muy dolorosa jajaja rio voldemort friamente  
  
G: no!!!!!!!!!!!! por favor no lo mates!!!!!  
  
V: que conmovedor jajaja pero dejemos las palabrerias a un lado y acabemos con esto  
  
V: despidete de tu noviecita malfoy por que no la volveras a ver jajaja  
  
V: Avada Kedabra dijo voldemort  
  
Pero en ese momento ginny corrio corrio como nunca lo habia hecho y empujo a malfoy el rayo de luz le dio en el vientre y el cuerpo de ginny cayo al suelo draco en eso momento al ver a ginny tirada en el suelo le dio mucha rabia se levanto alzo su varita y.  
  
V: NO!!!! ella no debia de morir  
  
D: Eres un maldito voldemort pero estas me las pagaras  
  
D: Avada Kedabra!!!!!! Y un rayo de luz salio de la varita de malfoy y le dio a voldemort al fin el mago mas tenebroso de el mundo magico habia muerto y eso era un gran alivio para el mundo magico.. Draco se fue rapidamente para donde estaba ginny tirada  
  
D: tranquila Ginny todo va a salir bien tranquila mi amor todo va a salir bien!!  
  
G: n.no .me. mien.tas dijo ginny con sangre en la boca  
  
D: Te amo ginny  
  
G: yo.tambien.s.siempre ..te amare . aun despues de que..yo me muera.  
  
D: no no digas eso to.do va a salir bien ya veras te llevare al hospital y te recuperas ya lo veras  
  
G: cuida. a .LiliBeth..y a James.cuidalo a nuestro.hijos.ya.que.yo.no..podre.te amo recuerdalo siempre. dijo ginny cerrandolo los ojos  
  
D: ginny por favor no!!! no me dejes solo!! Te amo!!!!!!!!! Dijo draco llorando y abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de ginny.  
  
**************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK*********************  
  
Puedo morirme mañana.  
  
Puede secarse mi alma,  
  
pero nunca te olvidaré,  
  
pero nunca te olvidaré.  
  
Por que ginny weasley por te fuistes me dejastes con este vacio solo y todavia te sigo amando es que siempre te voy a amar fuistes muy buena conmigo me amastes mucho y yo tambien a ti si pudieras estar conmigo a mi lado seria tan feliz abrsarte besarte decirte que te amo y que nunca te olvidare y que fuistes lo mejor que me paso en la vida -de momento una jovencita peliroja muy guapa de ojos marrones entro al cuarto de su papá-  
  
Lilibeth: papa apurate tenemos que llevarle flores a mama al cementerio y luego de ahy ir para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily la hija de harry apurate no quiero llegar tarde-dijo la jovencita-  
  
D: de acuerdo y tu hermano ya esta listo  
  
Lilibeth: si esta en su cuarto como siempre  
  
D: de acuerdo ya mismo nos vamos solo dame un momento - Dijo draco levatandose de la cama y sacando la ropa de el closet y volviendo a sus pensamientos-  
  
Se parece tanto a ti siempre quiere llegar justo a tiempo para todo tiene tu misma sonrisa tu color de cabello su forma de actuar su forma de reir me recuerda tanto a ti recuerdo la vez cuando nos casamos en ese momento me sentia el hombre mas feliz de el mundo y tambien cuando me distes la noticia de que estabas embarazada y que esperabas dos dentro de tu vientre y de ahy salio lilibeth y james y cuando distes a luz eramos muy felices por que tenia que pasar todo esto aveces desearia que todo esto fuera un sueño y que una mañana al despertar todo sea un mal sueño y que al abrir mis ojos te encuentre a mi lado y poder llenarte de besos abrasos cuanto desearia poder escuchar tu voz tus abrasos y inclusive tus ecenitas de celos me recuerdo la vez en el bautiso de la lily la hija de harry cuando me hicistes una ecenita de celos por que pansy me estaba coqueteando.  
  
******************FLASHBACK***************  
  
P: hola draco como estas dear dijo pansy que llega de los estados unidos de uno de los colegios de magia y hechizeria mas refinados de los estados unidos  
  
D: Bien y tu pansy  
  
P: pues mas o menos acabo de llegar de alla fuera y pues aqui todo ha cambiado  
  
D: si bastante  
  
P: pero tu sigues muy guapo igual que antes  
  
pero ginny en eso momentos la vio y se fue para el lado de draco y rapidamente le hecho el brazo a draco por la espalda..  
  
P: ginny como estas dijo pansy hipocritamente como si le interesara siempre odio a ginny por que le robo el amor de draco cosa que nunca fue cierta ya que draco nunca amo a pansy estubo de novio con ella pero por conveniesia  
  
G: bien y tu  
  
P: bien bien y como va su matrimonio  
  
G: perfecto estoy embarazada espero a dos  
  
P: m.me alegro felicidades dijo celosa y furiosa ya que tenia alguna esperanza de conquitar a draco  
  
D: pansy sabes regresastes muy guapa como que mas flaca y fisicamente muy linda dijo draco cosa que provoco los celos de Ginny  
  
Hermi: ginny podrias venir un momento  
  
G: realmente me necesitas  
  
R: si no lo este haogando dejalo respirar tranquila no le pasara nada si lo dejas un rato en buena compañia grito ron cosa que draco escucho y se echo a reir  
  
G: ok ahy voy..regreso haora dijo ginny y le dio un beso a draco delante de pansy y ambos se quedaron platicando y pansy comenso a coquetearle a draco y a tocarlo mucho.  
  
G: me nesecitabas para algo dijo ginny mirando para donde draco estaba y furiosa por que pansy lo estaba acarisiando  
  
Hermi: si podrias ir y chequiar a mi hija esta en la habitacion de la nena de harry por favor es que la escuche llorar  
  
G: claro dijo ginny y subio las escaleras y chequio a la nena la tranquiliso y la acosto nuevamente y ginny salio de la habitacion y cuando bajaba pansy la vio y le dio un beso a draco casi en la boca.  
  
G: disculpa nesecito hablar con MI esposo dijo ginny llevandoselo por el brazo  
  
P: bueno pues yo ya me voy solo vine un ratito pero me tengo que irme adios y cuidate guapo -dijo pansy y se retiro-  
  
G: podemos hablar  
  
D: claro -dijo el pasando por enfrente de ron,hermione,harry y cho.  
  
Ron: ahy viene el regaño la esenita de celos y se la lleva y se la llevo dijo ron molestando a ginny como siempre  
  
G: ya callate quieres.me puedes explicar por que demonios pansy casi te besa en la boca dijo ginny muy celosa  
  
D: exacto tu lo dijistes ademas tu sabes que con la unica persona a la que en realidad yo amo es a ti no seas tan celosa  
  
G: ja y me llamas celosa a mi cuando ella de no mas fresca te estaba coqueteando y para colmo te estaba tocando y no estar satisfecha con eso te da un beso casi en la boca perfecto dijo ginny furiosa y exaltada  
  
D: primero mi amor calmate que le puede hacer daño a tu embarazo y segundo tu sabes muy bien que pansy nunca me intereso ni me interesara la unica que amo que es todo para mi que es la mujer mas bella de este mundo eres tu y unicamente tu entiende eso mi celosita dijo draco abrasandola  
  
G: si pero tu sabes muy bien que  
  
D: shhhh no digas nada dijo draco y la beso  
  
D: te amo y mucho quiero que siempre siempre recuerdes eso  
  
G: yo tambien te amo  
  
**************************FIN FLASHBACK**************************  
  
Cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.  
  
Cómo olvidar tus miradas.  
  
Cómo olvidar que rezaba  
  
para que no te marcharas  
  
Como olvidar todo eso como olvidarte y es que no te quiero olvidar me niego a olvidarte te ame demasiado y te amo demasiado aun despues de muerta te amo cada dia de mi vida _ pero uns goritos sacaron a draco de sus pensamientos-  
  
Lilibeth: JAMES MALFOY WEASLEY DEJAME TRANQUILA Y LARGATE DE MI CUARTO!!!!!! Grito lilibeth  
  
D: que esta pasando!!! Grito Malfoy  
  
Lilibeth: james me esta molestando papa  
  
D: james deja de molestar a tu hermana por favor - dijo draco saliendo de su cuarto y dirijiendose hacia el cuarto de su hija y vio que la nena tenia una foto de su madre y la estaba observando- Tu Madre era una mujer bella y siempre los quiso mucho  
  
Lilibeth: desearia tanto que estuviera junto con nosotros por que se tubo que morir -dijo lilibeth abrasando la foto de su madre-  
  
D: vamos nos tenemos que ir para el cementerio ven o si no llegaras tarde tambien a la fiesta de lily - dijo draco tratando de no llorar enfrete de su hija-  
  
Draco se monto en el carro junto con su hija y llevaba flores para su madre y james era un chico alto rubio imperactivo y demasiado travieso lilibeth no era asi era como su madre igual que ella una ves llegaron al cementerio draco se bajo juntos con sus hijos y nuevamente se puso a pensar.  
  
Estoy en este lugar donde aveces ni desearia venir por que me duele te recuerdo cada momento de mi vida cada instante de mi vida no te olvido ni un solo instante te amo tanto fuistes una esposa muy buena y el poco tiempo que fuistes madre fuistes excelente por que por que maldigo mil veces a voldemort en la hora que tu estubistes que cojer el hechizo yo deberia de estar muerto y no tu desearia tanto no estar en este citio y que tu no estubieras en esta tumba fria y olvidadiza es curioso siempre pense que yo iba a morir matado por voldemort pero jamas y nunca pense que me iba a pasar algo maravilloso como lo fuistes tu ginny weasley nunca pense que me iba a enamorar de ti pero fue maravilloso lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida y luego cuando me distes la noticia que estabas embarazada ja lo recuerdo bien tu estabas que ni lo podias creer.  
  
*****************************FLASHBACK***************************  
  
Ginny habia llegado de el laboratorio aquella tarde estaba muy sorprendida pero alegre se sento y se tomo un jugo esperando a que draco llegara de su trabajo.  
  
D: hola mi princessa hermosa presiosa dijo draco dandole un beso  
  
G: hola draco sabes te tengo una sorpresa o mas bien una noticia que ni yo misma la puedo creer  
  
D: que es  
  
G: bueno vamos o mas bien seremos padres  
  
D: enserio estas embarazada!!  
  
G: si!!!!!!!!  
  
D: TE AMO!!!!!!!! Grito draco y la beso la abraso  
  
********************** FIN FLASHBACK**********************  
  
Cómo olvidar tus locuras.  
  
Cómo olvidar que volabas.  
  
Cómo olvidar que aún te quiero  
  
más que a vivir, más que a nada.  
  
Fueron los momentos mas felices de mi vida definitivamente extraño tu olor tu sonrisa tus besos todo te extraño y aun despues que ha pasado un año me he quedado solo con mis hijos por que simplemente no me puedo casar no puedo te amo demasiado a pesar que ya nunca estaras conmigo pero a pesar de todo te sigo amando. pero james saco a su padre de sus pensamientos  
  
J: papa vamonos o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta  
  
D: si si vamonos dijo draco mirando la tumba donde habian enterrado a ginny hace un año se montaron en el carro y se fueron y cuando llegaron a la fiesta estaban todos ahy todos su amigos todos los amigos de ginny y su hermano ron draco dejo a sus hijos y se bajo de el carro y llamo a harry.  
  
H: hola draco como estas  
  
D: bien bien dile a lily que felicidades  
  
H: se lo dire esta muy contenta por su cumpleaños pero entra anda estan todos vamos te hace falta un poco de relajamiento  
  
D: no no gracias harry solo vine a dejarte a los nenes y a decirte que si a mi me pasara algo yo yo puedo contar contigo tu me cuidarias a lilybeth y james los cuidarias  
  
H: claro pero por que lo dices  
  
D: gracias simplemente gracias bueno me voy nesecito estar solo acabo de venir de el cementerio y pues tu sabes que.  
  
H: si si te comprendo  
  
Draco se despidio de harry como si esa fuera la ultima vez que lo veria y a sus hijos ledio muchos besos y se fue luego que llego a la casa se fue parael cuarto y se tiro en la cama a pensar nuevamente.  
  
Ginny yo sin ti no puedo vivir y definitivamente no puedo seguir viviendo esta vida de tormento no puedo de la unica forma que estare junto a ti es es.morirme te extraño ginny y nunca te eh podido olvidar y nunca te olvidare ya no aguanto mas esta soledad a pesar que tengo a mis hijo y los adoro un monton pero ya no aguanto mas estar sin ti levantarme por la mañana y no verte no tenerte es muy doloroso y ya me canse no aguanto mas.  
  
Draco se levanto de la cama y rompio el espejo y cojio un vidrio filoso ylo miraba definitivamente draco ya no queria vivir mas se queria quitar la vida pero de momento un luz muy brillante blanca aparecio.  
  
-Creo que no es la forma de hacerlo y mucho menos es lo indicado  
  
D: g..Ginny eres tu  
  
G: si soy yo no me puedo quedar mucho solo vine a impedirte que hicieras esa tonteria  
  
D: ginny pero es que sin ti yo yo no puedo vivir comprendeme te amo y te seguire amando  
  
G: lose pero piensa en nuestros hijos piensa en ellos sufriran mucho no te preocupe que donde yo estoy los cuido a los trees  
  
D: ginny por que por que todo tiene que ser asi.- pero ginny ya no estaba alli solo se esucho una voz que rosobana y le dijo  
  
G: yo tambien te amo y fuistes lo mejor que me paso en mi vida pero no cometas ese grabe error tu no debes de morir asi piensalo y siempre recuerda que yo siempre te amare  
  
D: yo tambien te amo ginny yo tambien y nunca nunca te olvidare  
  
Fin.  
  
Espero le haya gustado el fic que hice es mi primera ves que hago uno asi asi que si me salio un poco mal y corto perdonenme pero hice todo lo que pude ok bueno hasta pronto se despide cariñosamente  
  
Angela Potter 


End file.
